1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oscillation-type exercise device for providing exercise stress that imitates horseback riding to the user seated on the seat portion by oscillating the seat portion.
2. Background Art
There have been proposed various oscillation-type exercise devices for providing exercise stress that imitates horseback riding to the user seated on the seat portion by oscillating the seat portion. The oscillation-type exercise devices of this type were initially used in health care facilities with the aim of rehabilitation exercise and are now coming into wide use in the home as a convenient exercise machine available from children to elder people. Typical prior arts of such an oscillation-type exercise device are, for example, the following three devices.
A lower back pain preventive exercise device disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3394890 is configured in such a manner that the position of the seat on which the trainee sits astride can be changed in the front-rear direction, the right-left direction, and the top-bottom direction using a hexaxial parallel mechanism or the like and thereby enables a series of smooth oscillation patterns.
An electric chair disclosed in JP-A-2005-245638 is configured in such a manner that the disc-shaped seat portion of the chair oscillates to undulate up and down while the seat portion rotates to reciprocate from right to left and vice versa.
A balance exercise device disclosed in JP-A-2001-286578 is configured to oscillate the seat portion on which an individual is seated in the front-rear direction and in the right-left direction using one motor and a link.
Each of the devices described above exerts an exercise effect to the lower back and the legs. Accordingly, the user of these devices has to practice another exercise using dumbbells or the like for the upper half of the body.